learning to live with life
by livinginthestars
Summary: bella swan moves to the town of forks where she has to live with her abusive father she thinks school will keep her sane untill she meets the school jock can se really learn to live with life when homes hell and schools an even bigger hell


It was just another day, the sound of my alarm going off woke me with a start. i hated mornings and especially Mondays it brings the start of another horrible week. I mean its bad enough when you can't stand to be at home but it's a whole other story when you know that going to school was going to be even worse.

I hadn't always hated my life, oh no it all started about 2 years ago when I moved to the little town of forks ,my mum sent me here to live with my dad saying that she just couldn't cope with me anymore! I wasn't bad or anything I didn't smoke do drugs I had good grades at school, I was just her excuse to get rid of me so she could spend as much time with her new husband without interruption. So I came to live with my alcoholic dad that likes to use me as his personal punch bag claiming he was only beating the bad out of me.

I remember my fist day of school like yesterday, it was a bright day which is rare in forks, I dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans a tank top and pulled a grey shirt over the top, I pulled my long mahogany hair back in a ponytail and observed myself in the mirror, applying a little eye shadow to my brown eyes and lip gloss I thought I was good to go. I went downstairs and shouted bye to Charlie I jumped in to my truck and began the journey to school, all to soon I pulled into the parking lot, I parked up and sat there trying to mentally prepare myself for my first day I was nervous as hell. Asi was geting out my foot slipped and I ended up a heap on the floor having just fell out my truck, how embarrassing the whole parking lot instantly turned and laughed great I just wanted the ground to swallow me up then, It was not how I wanted to start my day I started to gather my belongings up when I heard footsteps coming closer I looked up to meet the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen they held such depth and his hair oh my god I just wanted to touch it, it was a kind of a bronze colour and was messy like he had ran his fingers through it a lot.

I didn't notice the people that were behind him at first or what he was saying I just sat there staring at him lost in my own world , he reached a hand out that I thought was meant as to help me up but as soon as I went to put my hand in his he jerked it back "aw look the new girl thinks she's made a friend!"shouted someone from the back of the crowd, Mr green eyes came that bit closer grabbed my bag and tipped the contents all over the floor and over me before walking away shooting me a dirty look. I sat there stunned ,what had I done to him, I didn't know him not even his name and yet I was now his target.

Classes went by slowly the teachers made me tell everyone a bit about myself and then I was sent to sit at the back of the room no one made any attempt to speak to me and I was kinda glad, Mr green eyes wasn't in any of my morning classes which made me feel a bit better .

Lunch soon rolled around and I found myself sitting alone not having made a single friend so far. Mr green eyes which I soon found out was called Edward Cullen had a large group of people around his table which happened to be next to the one I was sitting at I was subjected to them throwing things at me, it started off as being bits of rolled up paper but they soon got bored of that and started out right pelting me with food and just about anything they could get at after about 15 minutes I'd had enough and grabbed my stuff and went to leave only as I got up so did Edward I didn't pay it any thought till I went flying through the cafeteria having tripped over his outstretched leg and smacked the wall head first, argh my face felt like it was on fire and I couldn't control the tears as they started to fall. Edward and his friends just stood there in fits of laughter as blood poured from my nose I ran to the parking lot and got in my truck deciding to go home I'd had enough I just wanted to go home and curl up in a ball a cry, why did I have to come here I hate this place I hate this school but I knew that there wasn't a thing that could be done about I would just have to deal with it.

I knew if Charlie found out I skipped school I would be in a lot more trouble but I had made the decision I was home now, I would just have to deal with what Charlie would do to me surely I wouldn't be that bad.

But what was waiting for me when I got home made me wish I had stayed at school!


End file.
